


Secrets Of The Red Base

by JoJo_SoftWriter



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dorks in Love, Headcanon Accepted, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character, fast updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo_SoftWriter/pseuds/JoJo_SoftWriter
Summary: Members of the red team all alive at the base and tensions rise. Heavy and Medic are clearly more than friends, Sniper begins to catch feelings for someone unexpected and has to teach two closeted teammates. Welcome to my modern rewrite of TF2. (Take place in modern times). also, I'm adding a small Oc in the story, but he won't interfere with Heavy/Medic, and Sniper/spy you came for.
Relationships: Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Scout/OC (Team Fortress 2), Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	1. (The Newest Recruits)

**Author's Note:**

> I will always write when the POV switches. It will switch between characters so we can appreciate all of them instead of only going surface level on a few. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Pauling picks up the first batch of recruits. But they're not what she thought they would be like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is a little warning or something like that. This story will include mentions of being a transgender male. If you ca't handle reading about anything with transgender undertones then get any from me and my stories. I don't need any homophobia or transphobia near me. Go run back to your homophobic dumpster you filthy little rats  
> (Sorry about that, that was out of anger)

Miss Pauling POV

Personally I thought this fight was childish, but they had to bring in mercenaries. As an employee for Mann. Co, I had to do basically anything they said. The new mercenaries hired by Mann Co. were set to arrive today. I, of course, was the one tasked with picking up the few who had arrived in the last few days from the hotel. Thank God I wouldn't have to pick them all up one by one. Or even worse, all at once! I sighed as I pulled up behind the airport. I wonder where the mercenaries would be. Or maybe how they would look like. I heard that they were some of the best trained in their fields. Cold, natural born killers and mercenaries. I knew a bit about them from their case files but had no idea of their appearances. They seemed to come from all over the world, from USA, To Australia, France, Russia, Scotland, and even Germany. Suddenly I sensed that they were nearby and hopped out of the van I was using to transport them. That's when I met the first batch of crazy recruits.  
A man in a red suit and ski mask seemed to just appear out of thin air. If I read my files right, that was our Spy. He had a cold look in his eyes and looked around as if searching for enemies. He had clearly been waiting here, waiting for the truck to arrive.

"Ah, you must be Spy. are the others nearby?" I asked.  
"In such a rush are we? Yes, I am the Spy. I have no idea where the other mercenaries are"

We politely shook hands. He seemed professional so at least this was going well for me. But how was he not dying of heat in this desert with a mask and suit on. I was thinking when a voice behind me suddenly spoke.

"I'm right here mates, no need to stress"

A lanky man with his face hidden behind Sunglasses and a large hat nodded at us. His voice had a thick Australian accent and a shit eating grin plastered on his face. The spy instantly seemed on edge.

"And who are you?"  
"Mundy, but I suppose your files say Sniper don't they"

 _Oh,_ so this was the Sniper. While I was informing him of their task, the Engineer walked up and slapped the back of our Spy in a greeting manner. Spy shot the overly happy Texan a death glare as Pauling introduced them to each other. Engineer reached for a handshake only for Spy to pull away.

"Not one much for handshakes, huh?" Engineer teased.  
"Not with ridiculous hillbillies like you!"  
" **Question!"**

A loud voice boomed from next to the Engineer. A man with a low hanging oversized helmet stood there. How could he speak so loud? It's like he had an invisible megaphone. Maybe that was part of his class or something?

"Yes?" I responded politely.  
"Where is the base!"

I sighed and rubbed my eyes in an attempt to clear my head. I knew almost everything about them from their case files, but in person they were so different. Nothing could've prepared me for their personalities. There was the strange sight of a Texan, the polite engineer, a French man in an expensive suit, the spy, that had already donned a ski mask, a lanky gun-wielding Australian, and an overbearing tone-deaf soldier who brought his own helmet. That helmet was not regulation, but I don't quite care enough to say anything. I couldn't believe that these were the _"best of their fields"_. They seemed like they were just picked out of a dumpster like stray dogs. But they were all here so it's time for my short speech I have to say to all new recruits.

"Now that we are all here, listen up!"

The shitty group of mercenaries all turned to look at me, awaiting orders.

"Whether you like them or not, these will be your teammates for the next few years. You will live together, you fight together, and you might even die together. We work as a big team. A Team Fortress that is. You all can discuss further backstories and stupid things at the base. Like I said, you have years to get aqainted with each other"

The mercenaries glanced over at each other as I finished my speech. I could tell that Spy did not want to be around these three for the next few years.

"This is preposterous! Don't we need more people?! There has to be someone with class here aside from me" Spy exclaimed.  
"Bit rude mate, we all took this job for the same reason"  
"Now hold on there, what do you mean we don't have class. I have a whole ass family!"  
"What is class?!"

I sighed as the mercenaries began to fight again. They were supposed to fight the blue team, not each other. I could feel my patience run dry.

"Will you all shut up and listen!"

The group of adults looked at me. I took. deep breath as I gained my composure again. I smiled sweetly as I informed the four men of the other mercenaries they would meet.

"To answer your questions. You are not the only mercenaries. We have hired 10 classes to be on the base. I'm simply picking them up in group of four, well expect for the ,last two, but you get what I'm saying"  
"Of course mademoiselle"  
"Thank ya miss"  
"Thank you lady!"  
"Appreciate mate"

I told them to put their belongings in the van so we could start going to the base. t was an hour and a half drive. One of the most painful drives I've ever taken. The scorching heat, the tension of the four mercenaries behind me, and their constant bickering. while I was driving I mentally checked off who would be arriving. Tomorrow I would get two final shipments of recruits. Four in the morning and two in the afternoon. I was confused by one class though. It said Class: Skyline.

(Yes, that is the OC I was talking bout in my summary please bear with me)

From what I've seen, the BLU team didn't have a Skyline class. Their records were strange, it had three different locations and the gender was scratched out so many times I couldn't read it. Were they even real? Or was it perhaps a mixed order, maybe an intelligence agent? But it clearly said RED Class: Skyline. I was snapped out of my thoughts as we pulled into the secret tunnel leading to the base. I backed up into the garage and internally cheered as I opened the doors to the van and the four mercenaries spilled out. My victory was short lived as I heard the cold voice of the Administrator.

"Where are your uniforms?!"  
"Uniforms?"  
"MISS PAULINE!"

I jumped out of the van like it was on fire. It might as well have been if I disobey the administrator. I was met by the administrators cold stare they second I left the car.

"These are the new recruits?"  
"Yes ma'am, This is our first shipment of mercenaries. This is Sniper, Spy, Engineer, and Soldier"

Her cold eyes scanned over the four. She frowned as she saw the small number of men.

"Where's the Medic? Heavy Weapons Man? Demolitionist? Scout? And the others?"  
"They arrive tomorrow ma'am, I pick up four in the four, and two later in the afternoon"  
"Hmf, I suppose that's fine. We have a week before the battles begin anyways"

I nodded and the Administrator turned to look coldly at the new recruits.

"I'll ask again where are your uniforms?"  
"They're in the van ma'am, I'll go get them" I interjected as I hurridly got the sealed, labelled bags with uniforms in them. I handed them out to the four men and watched as Spy's nose wrinkled in disgust. he probably didn't want to change out of his suit, but he had no choice.

"The locker rooms are down that hallway, double doors with a lock symbol on it. Go change" the administrator stated coldly.

The four mercenaries nodded and took off to the locker rooms. When they were out of earshot the administrator sighed and her gaze softened as she looked at me.

"I don't blame you Miss Pauline, I can't believe the lack of professionalism with those men"  
"Yes, its kind of difficult"  
"I agree"  
"Also, I would like to ask you something about one of the Mercenary files"  
"What is it Miss Pauline?"  
"It's about the Class: Skyline, who even is that?"  
"I don't know a lot about them either, they see to stick with Medic. I think it might be his son or something. Regardless, he has proved himself as very capable and as someone who has seen their work, no one would want to fight them"  
"Why not?"  
"I don't believe they're fully human. _No one_ with humanity would be able to pull off what those two do..."


	2. (More Stupid Recruits)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, more recruits. Miss Pauline hopes these will be a little more professional but she is of course wrong.

Miss Pauline POV

How were the new Recruits today _WORSE_ than yesterday's?!

I can't believe that I would miss being in a hot car instead of here. I rubbed my eyes and hoped that when I took my hands away, the recruits would be replaced my professional, polite, trained mercenaries. I took my hands away from my face and they were still there. A loud-mouthed boy from Boston who couldn't be older than 23, a disproportionate Russian man with a thick accent, a clearly drunk Scottish man missing an eye, and a man/woman, I can't really tell, wearing a flame retardant jumpsuit with a gas mask. 

Well... at least they came prepared?

"Wow, no one told me there was going to be such a drop dead beautiful merc on my team. I should count myself lucky" The loudmouthed Boston exclaimed when I stepped out of the van.

"Calm yourself, I'm your teammate"

As I approached the group I could smell the booze on the Scottish man. the Russian man was looking at the others with a face the seemed between concern and disgust. He hadn't said anything strange yet so I guess I could count my blessings on that one. The Pyro seemed to speak but it was difficult to understand what he was saying through his mask. His papers said he wasn't going to take it off around others but still seemed nice. He didn't seem rude. If anything he reminded me of a puppy. That still wouldn't change the fact that I had to survive a whole trip with the other ones.

_How the hell am I gonna last a whole trip to base with these idiots._

I remained as calm as possible whilst loading them and their bags into the van. The had changed into the uniforms I gave them before we hit the road. Scout would not stop talking the whole trip there. It was then that the Russian man spoke a full sentence,

"Miss Paulings wants Scout to shut up, and so do I"

The look Heavy gave him would've killed nearly any other person but it just shocked Scout into silence. Luckily they were pretty quiet as we arrived at base. As we all left the van I heard loud footsteps approach me. I saw heavy walk up to me with a concerned face.

"Heavy is sorry about Boston Boy. He only listens half of time"

"It's ok, he isn't the worst I've dealt with these few past days"

"Da, but you still did not deserve that boys attitude"

As we stepped into the base I saw the administrator there.

"Finally back are we?"

"Yes ma'am, I brought them like you asked"

"I know that there are still two more, but I'm tired of this dusty shit shack you call New Mexico. I'm going back to headquarters, I trust you can get the two final recruits"

"Of course"

"Prefect, I'm trusting you Miss Pauling~"

The distractor grabbed a fistful of my jacket and pulled me forward.

"And you know what happens to people who betray my trust..."

"Of course ma'am" I choked out.

"Good"

She released me and walked away. Probably to her secret plane or something to fly her out of here. I sighed as I went to the lounge where the rest of the team was.

"Welcome mercenaries, to the base you will defend with your life. Along with that are your teammates- Here is the heavy weapons expert," She gestured to the large man beside her

"Our demolition or explosions man, or 'demo' for short, the scout, and the pyro." She motioned towards each of them.

Demo drinking, Scout wrestling with the snack machine, and Pyro sitting at a table politely.

"New arrivals, this is the spy, the sniper, the engineer, and the soldier." She pointed to each of them sitting around a table playing cards.

Each greeted with a nod or rise of a hand when addressed.

"Now, can someone show them to the locker rooms and the sleeping quarters so they can change and put up their things?" Miss Pauling concluded their introductions. 

Engineer stood up and motioned for the new arrivals to follow him. Then stopped in his tracks.

"Miss Pauling, I think we're missing someone" He brought up.

"We are missing two someone's, a Medic and a Skyline-"

"The hell's a Skyline?' Scout exclaimed.

"Your guess is as good as mine, seems like a package deal with the Medic"

"Do you want me to hold off the tour until the other two get here?"

"You know what, sure. Just talk and get aquatinted and I'll be back with them soon"

I left them and got back in the garage to make one final trip for the recruits. I sighed as I backed out of the base and was on my way to get the final two recruits.

_Medic And Skyline_

( I know this chapter was a little short, I'm sorry)


	3. (Medic and his son)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Pauling goes to pick up the final two recruits and is surprised by there manners and polite personalities. But just how fucke up are they?

_**Miss Pauling POV** _

_Final two recruits, then I'm gone_

I prepared myself for the worst as I drove to pick them up. But the worst never came. Instead I was pleasantly surprised by two very calm soft looking guys sitting on a bench. They seemed invested in what ever Medic was reading. Were those the new recruits, they looked so calm and peaceful. This had to be some sort of mishap.

(My OC is in this so please bear with me)

The boy sitting next to Medic seemed around 20 years old and had messy white hair that went down to his chin. His skin was sickly pale and as I looked closer his irises were a soft pink. He wore a black sweater vest over a dark red button down shirt. He seemed to be a little shorter than the Medic but they were still sitting down so I'm not sure. He looked familiar, like a face I had somehow seen on TV or something. Perhaps he resembled and actor or something. I noticed their bags, then the thing by their feet. They had a covered birdcage at their feet. 

_Birds? I've seen everything this trip but birds? A whole ass birdcage?????_

The Medic looked up and noticed me and signaled the boy next to him. Nodding the boy got up and walked up to the van. I stepped out of the van to help them load their stuff into the back as they got in.

"Good afternoon Ma'am" The white haired by said softly.

"Hi, you must be Skyline"

"Yep"

He softly shook my hand with a blinding smile. so polite.

"I am zhe Medic, pleasure to meet you"

"Miss Pauling, I'm kind of your boss here"

"I'm glad we've got such a nice one this time. The last boss yanked my tongue piercing right out of my mouth when I spoke out of turn" Skyline exclaimed.

"O-Oh wow"

We entered the car and began the drive when id decided to comment on Skyline.

"What do you dye your hair with? And what brand of contact lenses. They look so real?!"

"Oh they're actually natural" Skyline admitted.

"What? How?"

"I'm albino. It looks cool, until the sun eats me alive that is"

"Zhat is true, you should see how much sunscreen this boy uses" The Medic laughed.

This trip was oddly calming. Of course the Medic was a bit creepy, talking about the surgeries he's done and the jobs he's taken before. But aside from that they didn't do anything strange and if anything they made the trip almost enjoyable. That is until about 45 minutes into the drive. I heard a muffled squeak from Skyline. I look to see him holding a napkin up to his mouth with red droplets dribbling off his lips. I instantly pulled over to the side of the road.

"Are you ok?! How did you start bleeding?!"

"Yes, sorry to worry you, I accidentally bit my tongue piercing and it gave me another one"

He stuck his tongue out so I could see the metal stud in the middle had come loose and dark red coated the area around it. Skyline grimaced softly as Medic sighed.

"Now you see why I told you not to get a tongue piercing"

"But they look so cool..."

"Look at yourself"

"Thats just because I used the broken one by accident"

Skyline quickly took out the piercing and quickly replaced it with a new metal stud and clean dup the blood in under 2 minutes. We continue driving and I was still pleasantly surprised about how quickly he did this. We struck up another conversation where I learned more about them. I couldn't get over the fact that Skyline looked so familiar. Like I had seen him before. 

"As you know, I am zhe Medic. Skyline over there is my son"

"Seriously, so you already have someone at base that you know"

"Yeah, and known for 20 years. Itz fun to have him with me"

"Yep, I guess you could say its in my genes to be a mercenary" Skyline laughed

They weren't bad, it felt nice to be around people who weren't batshit crazy for once. well, they certainly weren't normal. I saw their recorded mercenary kill count. It was a crazy amount of people but they seemed so sweet. Looking on it now, this might be what I need for Scout to leave me alone. I have two choices, but both could backfire really hard. I need to check a few things before either plan. Either pretend to like Skyline and get scout off my back, or get Skyline to become friends with Scout so he forgets about me. 

_What do I do?_

_**Spy POV** _

_It was too quiet_

I could hear Scout and Demo yelling through the walls, but it was still quiet. I didn't mind the nice silence but it weirded me out a little. I was sitting in the kitchen reading with Heavy on the other side of the table. I wonder when the new recruits would be back. Hopefully they would have some manners. Scout and Demo's yelling got louder until I heard Scout run through the doorway 

"GUYS THERE ARE INTRUDERS!"

"What?!"

Scout ran out and I chased him on time to see two trucks peel away. They had left massive storage containers in their place. A body lay motionless on the floor. The entire base was outside as soldier triumphed.

"I killed that Intruder. Neck snapped clean!"

I heard yelling as I saw another intruder run. he didn't even have the chance to react before Sniper shot him clean in the head. Completely splattering Scout in blood.

"REALLY BASTARD!"

"Should've moved out the way bloke"

"What just happened?" I exclaimed.

“Oh hey! It’s Miss Pauling!” Scout announced as the familiar car turned the corner.

Miss Pauling’s face of worry shown through the windshield as she saw the delivery trucks parked in their garage. She pulled up beside them with a slam of her breaks, the dust continuing wafting forward past the truck. Pauling stepped out and frantically ran over to the dead bodies. 

“What _HAPPENED!?_ Why is Scout splattered in-” She saw the bodies.

 _“_ They intruded on our good American soil!” Soldier replied.

Miss Pauling sighed and covered her face with her hand as she straightened herself up.

“This is okay. This is fine. You killed the delivery guys. I’ll deal with this. I’ll... Give me a moment to think.”

“O-KAY!” Soldier replied, loudly.

"Ze fucking delivery man?!" I yelled at the others.

"Come on you came running up here as fast as we did" Scout defended himself. 

As we were fighting the backdoors to the van opened.

And the Newest recruits stepped out


	4. (Settling into the Base)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the rush of new mercenaries has finally been sent to the base they all begin to unfold and meet each other. Medic and his son made a bad first impression but Skyline is determined to fix that.... Hopefully

_**Scout POV** _

Miss Pauline stood by her car as she nervously talked on the phone to someone at HQ. While she talked the rest of the group observed the two new guys. One looked like an over detailed snowman, like damn his skin was pale. Looks like a fucking reflector vests they make kids wear in the snow in Boston. The Medic stood next to him, a whole birdcage in his hands. They both had small satchels at their sides. Medic was smiling and brushing off the white haired boy as he whispered with a concerned expression. His pink eye glancing at us every few seconds.

"Alright, well. We've two bodies here. They didn't have any connections outside of this place so we just rebased their numbers. You idiots are lucky this wasn't someone important. God damn, what am I supposed to do with these bodies..." Miss Pauling chewed us out.

"We can take them" the Medic interrupted.

"What?"

"I can take the bodies. I need to stock up on organs anyways. Plus-" His eyes narrowed "They look like so much fun to dissect"

That sentence set nearly the entire team on edge. I mean I suppose it would worry anyone who heard it. That except for the guy next to him. He seemed as if he was used to these sort of comments.

"Yeah, sure. Take the bodies and their organs just get rid of them"

The Medic nodded as he stepped towards the bodies.

"Wait, we don't have any Medical equipment at the moment" The pale boy reminded him.

"I have my bag right here"

The Medic reached into the satchel at his hip and pulled out what look like a curled knife with a silver handle. 

"Dad.... Wrong knife, and we don't even have any jars or blood bags to store anything"

_DAD?!_

The Medic had a kid, and that _kid_ was my age?! Miss Pauling got our attention again.

"The supplies has arrived so there's medical supplies in the truck. If you need, I'll tarp the bodies until you're ready"

"Thank you very much ma'am!" The white haired boy exclaimed.

"And that goes for everyone, go get your supplies!"

We threw open the doors to the truck as there are boxes laced with supplies.

_PYRO_

_SKYLINE_

_SCOUT_

Ah, there it is. Just as I reached for my box, a pale hand reached for the box next to mine. The second we made contact their hand shot back. The hand connected to the body of the pale boy that came with Medic. He smiled as his eyebrows furled together.

"Hi, I'm the Skyliner"

"Scout! also known as, The Best Mercenary on this team" I responded.

"Well, that's quite interesting"

"Skylight right?"

"Skyline-"

"You actually come 'ere with that crazy doctor?"

"That _crazy doctor_ is actually the man who raised me"

"Wait actually?!"

"Yeah, he's my dad..."

Skyline reached for his box and passed me mine. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Skyline! Help me with the equipment!"

"Yes dad!"

Skyline looked back at me with a sorry look before taking off to help Medic with equipment.

_**Fast** _ **_forward a few hours with the power of Bonk_ **

I wanna check on the new guy but I don't want to go anywhere near wherever Medic was working. He seemed to hit it off with Heavy and even let him help him carry stuff to the Medical wing. I walked into the kitchen to be greeted by the smell of warm chocolate cookies. Half of the base was already there, chances are they smelled the same thing. A platter of cookies sat in the middle of the table that Sniper, Demo, Pyro, Soldier, Spy, and Skyline are sitting at. They seemed to joking around and laughing except for Skyline who just had a nervous smile as he watched their reactions, as if he was gathering information on social cues for the first time. My footsteps announced my arrival and Skyline aw me instantly.

"H-hey Scout, I made some cookies. Uhm, want one" he asked.

I smiled and fell into the seat next to him.

"Uh, Hell yeah! You think I would pass up fresh baked cookies!"

I took a bite of one and instantly felt warm. Hadn't eating home made cookies since I moved out of my ma's house. I don't like to admit it, but I missed her a lot. Skyline seemed to notice my expression.

"Do you like them?"

"Of fucking course, I could eat a hundred of 'em"

Demoman started to speak.

"Ya know lad, when you first entered and you were about to slice up a corpse with yer old man, I think we all got the wrong impression" 

"He's got a point mate, I really thought that you would be aggressive and just downright creepy, but you just a little shy ain't it mate"

"Huh, well. I- I haven't really talked to that many people recently"

"Ha, I know how that feels sometimes mate"

"I must say, your baking isn't bad. But did you poison them" Spy said shortly.

Everyone at the table looked horridly at Spy,

"Just kidding! I thought I would try to make joke like the rest of you"

"Well, I put a little"

"What?"

The table went quite as Skyliner looked at the table to avoid eye contact.

"I put little poison, it won't kill you.... But I thought I'd up your poison tolerance"

"How. Much?" Spy growled.

"Not a lot, it probably won't hurt you..."

"Probably..."

The table was silent for a few more Seconds before Soldier and Demoman took more.

"If this body can withstand so much alcohol per day lad, a little poison is nothing"

"You think a little chemical will stop The Soldier from eating his cookies! No!"

"well, it won't hurt you-"

"Thats all we needed to hear mate..."

_**Medic POV** _

I am quite grateful for Heavy. He helped me get my equipment from the truck and even stayed with me whilst I set everything up.

"It is good to have Doktor on team. You help injury"

"Yes, I plan on doing whatever I need to do to help RED"

"You know Skyline made cookies?"

"Of course he did, zhat boy probably wanted them to like him. I mean, I don't blame him. He never had many friends"

"Why not?"

"He either saw them as rivals or strangers since zhe incident. Poor thing"

"Incident?"

"His best friend died, vell... Technically he killed him but it tears him up every time I mention it so I don't say zhat around him"

The conversation moved on to talking about our classes. Heavy apparently studied Russian literature. I wanted to learn Russian maybe he would help teach me. It seems like it would be quite the adventure.

"So, you have son"

"Zhat's right, sweet boy isn't he"

"Yes, but why he no look like Doktor?"

"Birth mutation albino, looks strange but I must admit, I've lost him in the snow four times because I couldn't tell vut was snow and vut was him"

This dragged a loud booming laugh out of Heavy.

"So, you have wife?"

"Not anymore, ve split up for personal reasons when Skyline vas about 5. It would've been toxic if ve stayed together any longer"

"Ah, I understand Doktor"

I couldn't tell him the real reason for divorce. After all, I have no idea how he would respond if I told him the truth. 

"Anyvays-"

I stood up and stretched for a few minutes.

"Ve should go join the others for dinner"

"Ok Doktor"

As we left the wing together. I knew that he was special but how?

_I like this Heavy_


	5. Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing I wanted to say

Ok so this isn't an update but these are songs that I associate with each member of TF2 (Plus Skyline)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _ **Soldier:**_ American Dad Opening (I'm sorry ok)

**_Sniper:_** Bad Romance- Lady Gaga

**_Spy:_** Sway- Micheal Buble

_**Scout**_ : Honeypie- Johnny Utah

_**Engineer:**_ Ain't No Rest For The Wicked- Cage The Elephant

_**Demo:**_ Arms Tonight- Mother Mother

_**Pyro:**_ My Ordinary Life- The Living Tombstone

_**Medic:**_ I Can't Decide- Scissor Sisters (but specifically the daycore one)

_**Skyline:**_ What Do They Know- Mindless Self Indulgence

**_Heavy:_** Mr. Loverman- Ricky Montgomery (It just reminds me of _that_ part in the TF2 Comics)

_**Miss** **Pauling:**_ Killer Queen- Queen

_**Administrator:**_ Toxic- Britany Spears

(BTW) Most of these songs are pretty good. Go check them out


	6. (First Night in the Base)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night in the base isn't as good as they thought it would be. Nightmares plaguing them, not even able to sleep. Why even bother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Heavy X Medic development. Can you guys give me some pre-confession head canons so I get more writing ideas for their sweet moments. And maybe some Scout headcanons so I can further his relationship with Skyline :)

_**Heavy POV** _

We had lived here for one full day and we already had our first fight in a week. We had all been assigned rooms in the dorm hall to call our own. All the same size with different modifications for each of our builds and specialties. Even with all RED has done for us, it would take a while before it felt like home. My room was located on the last door on the hall. Speaking of moving in, I wonder how the others were settling in? I'm sure none of us were too happy about living here. I'm already starting to miss my family back in Russia. And I've only been away for a few days! I knew this was for the best and taking this job would keep my family safe and fed. I wonder why the others were here. Was it a quest for money, power, safety, blackmail even? There were too many reasons to become a mercenary. And too little reasons to stop. It hurt sometimes but I couldn't really stop to think further, I would only make myself sadder. Being a mercenary truly leaves no room for sadness or regret.

_I hope mama and my sisters are safe_

I settled down in my bed and tried to sleep with no avail. Every time I closed my eyes, all my doubts would flash across my eyes. Do I even want to sleep anymore? I felt like something was chewing away at me. Was I scared? Nervous? Maybe homesick? Yes, that's defiantly it. I just miss home.

_But if that's true, wouldn't I just accept that and sleep?_

I rolled over in my bed to face the clock that had 1:24 AM displayed in blocky red numbers. I sighed as I looked around the rest of my room to distract me. My room was barren as I had only started to unpack today. I suppose I could unpack to kill time, but if I woke the others up they wouldn't be too happy. The clock seems to be ticking slower than I had ever seen before. There's no way a minute could last so log. Perhaps I just need fresh air. Yes, that would help. Air is nice. I tried my best to silently leave my room without making any noise. Believe it or not, that is difficult for a 300 loud man with feet the size of snow shoes. As I creeped down the hall I heard no noise except a light hum of a radio talking in one of the rooms. I'm not too nosy and it didn't bother me so I never went to go find out. I walked through the halls of the base before leaving through the backdoors into a small, quaint looking garden. Well, it was a small greenhouse with patchy grass, dying plants, and open roof. To my surprise another man was already there, softly rustling behind the plants as he staked them up and sprinkled them with water in an attempt to reanimate them.

In any other circumstance I would've tackled them on sight. They could have been an intruder. that is until the moonlight hit him in a way that could see the round spectacles on his face shine in the dim garden.

"Doktor?"

"AH!"

Medic flipped around and slipped as he heard me, but his expression softened when he saw it was just me. He quickly shot up off the ground and nervously swept the dirt off of his pants as he started to regain his composure.

"I mean- ah, Heavy. Vhat a surprise, haha~ Vait a minute, vhat are you doing up so late?"

"What is Doktor doing up so late?"

Hs shoulders kind of slumped as he put his finger down. He couldn't quite find the words to play himself out of this one. 

"Same as you, I suppose. Sleep is a difficult thing to achieve sometimes" He admitted.

"Doktor is right. We never realize how nice sleep is until we can't have it"

"Ve are both having tough night"

With that he collapsed onto a bench in the garden and patted the seat next to him. Ah, a signal. I quickly sat next to him as he rummaged in the bag at his side and pulled out two small white cups and a thermos.

"I made tea, do you vant some?"

"Heavy would appreciate it"

Medic smiled as he poured two cups of the steeping liquid and hands me one cup. The cup was so small compared to my hand. It was a tally pretty comical, but Medic noticed the way I looked at the cup and might have gotten the wrong idea. He looked away as if he were embarrassed when he spoke again.

"I'm sorry about the size. I normally have tea with my son. He's always been obsessed with portion control. I guess zhat's what happens when you vere raised by a shifty doctor"

"Doktor is not shifty?"

This pulled a soft laugh from the Medic as he stared down at the tea reflecting the moon's light.

"I don't even have a license~"

"Huh?"

"I vasn't supposed to say that"

"But you know medicine?"

"Of course I know medicine-" Medic scoffed "-I had a license I just lost it"

"Does Heavy even want to know how?"

"I'll tell you some other day"

With that I could tell it was time to stop for minute and drink. The tea he gave me was sweet but there was no sugar. It was nice, somehow it tased like home. But how? Medic seemed invested in his drink. It was then I noticed his proper appearance. He was always well dressed with a dress shirt, vest, and tie. Even in uniform he wore it under his Medic's jacket. His dark hair was combed back and the moonlight shone on his glasses frames as he calmly sat next to me. He seemed so peaceful, the complete opposite of the man I had met earlier who had threatened to dissect two bodies in front of the team. 

"Is something the matter?" Medic frowned t me

"No, why do you ask?"

"You keep looking at me strange. Have I made you upset?"

"No No, you are merely interesting man Doktor-"

Medic turned his face away from me as he choked on his tea.

"Danke Kamerade"

**(A/N looks like Medic's getting blushy)**

It didn't take long before I finished dup my tea too and I began to feel drowsy. Medic and I talked all the way back to our rooms. It felt nice, this doctor certainly was something else. But not in a bad way. 

"Than you for sharing tea with me" Medic said as he disappeared into his room.

As I entered my room I fell asleep on my bed quicker than ever.

The Medic's smile still replaying in my head


	7. (Strategy Meetings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team had been living together for the last few days and their first fight was in 48 hours. Miss Pauling needs to stop by to discuss what happened and what they plan to do to win. While there she begins to set her new plan into motion using the two most contrasting members of the team.
> 
> Skyline and Scout

_**Miss Pauling POV** _

Dealing with all of Mann.Co became annoying after a while. Even mercenaries can be irresponsible. I have no idea what they could have come up with in less than a week. I just hope they settled in properly. I would stay at the RED base tonight and move to the BLU base tomorrow in order to discuss their plans too. A tiring schedule that had no room for changes and much less mistakes. But mixed in all of that, I have a new plan. Every time Scout shows up, I have a new problem to deal with. Skyline is soft and calm, the complete opposite to Scout, and just what I need to make him give up. I hate manipulating people. Skyline's done nothing wrong, but if I set him up to befriend Scout they would bond enough for Scout to chase after other women. There are two paths to this plan and both could blow up in my face any second. I rubbed my eyes as I spent too much time thinking about _"what if"_.

_Damn, I hate this job_

My car rumbled as I pulled into the back tunnel leading to the RED base. I took a deep breathe before continuing down the tunnel into the garage. I typed in the base phone number and waited for an answer, if no one answered their paychecks would be cut this week. And no one likes to have their pay cut. I heard a click as the phone was picked up by a soft voice.

"Hello?"

"Skyline! Thank god it's you"

"Good morning Miss Pauling, is something wrong?"

"No- _not yet for at least_ \- but that's besides the point! Don't tell me you forgot about the strategy meeting today"

I heard some sort of awkward shuffling on the other side of the phone, Skyline's voice became anxious and kind of strained.

"Yeah, of course I know what you're talking about. Buuuuuuut refresh my memory"

I sighed as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. Of course they forgot, both teams had obviously forgot. I pushed my glasses up as I _refreshed_ Skyline's memory of the strategy meetings.

"The first battle between RED and BLU begins in 48 hours. You need to discuss your plans with your team, I will be watching the meeting to see if you are all cooperating with your friends yet"

"We aren't really friends Miss Paulings-"

"You still know what I mean!"

"Oh yeah~ haha, I totally knew that"

"Great, I'll be in the base ready for the meeting in 10 minutes"

"TEN MINUTES?!- I mean, yeah, that's good. Talk with you later Miss Pauling!"

"Bye bye Skyline~"

He put the phone down but forgot to hang up and I could hear him yelling on the other side of the line. I could also briefly hear the voices of the other mercenaries.

"HOLY SHIT EVERYBODY, WE GOT A MEETING WITH MISS PAULING TODAY. LET'S GET OUR SHIT TOGETHER PEOPLE"

"WHAT MEETING?!"

"A STRATEGY MEETING!"

"THE FUCK?!"

I giggled as I hung up. As annoying as this job was, the others made it bearable with how stupidly funny they could be.

**_Short Fast Forward with the power of Bonk_ **

My heels clicked I stepped out of the car. I saw a two familiar figures waiting for me.

"Good morning Spy, Engie"

"Good mornin' Miss Pauling"

"Good morning mademoiselle"

The three of us began walking to the intelligence room. That where most meetings would take place, that's where Mann.Co had most ability to watch them. As we walked closer to the room, the noises inside got louder. Spy exhaled stifly and rubbed his eye brows as he threw the door open.

"What zhe hell is going here-"

He was interrupted by a flying knife lodging inset in the wall next to his head

"Sorry 'bout that" Soldier yelled

Yeah, I don't know what I was expecting but it was total chaos. Soldier was yelling incoherent noise and Pyro was just minding his business. Medic and Heavy were watching with a concern face as Scout tried to wrestle Sniper's piss out of his hands, Demo had made some sort of drinking game where would take a shot every time Skyline squeaked and just kept the both to his lips in a continuous stream, and of course Skyline was trying to dodge the bottles of piss Sniper was throwing at him.

"Please stop sir, you are so dehydrated. Why is your piss so dark?!" Skyline screamed.

"Just take my piss!"

"I don't want to! You need to drink more water!"

"Don't tell me what to drink you wanker!"

"I don't know what that means!"

Sniper threw one final jar that narrowly missed Skyline as he booked it out the door. 

"Gentlemen, please!"

The room went quiet as they all looked at me. I sharply exhaled as I fixed my glasses.

"Sniper, stop throwing piss at people, Scout leave him alone, Soldier please calm down, Demo take a break from the alcohol ok, and can someone go bring Skyline back here-"

Sniper stood up

"-EXCEPT for Sniper"

"I'l go get little man" heavy said as he left to get Skyline back.

It took a few minutes but everyone was gathered back into the room and had taken their seats. I began the recording as we began to discuss. Some of them had good ideas as they shared their discoveries. Medic was working on something called and Ubercharge. It would hopefully come in handy later. It turns out, as irresponsible and stupid as they can be, they are still trained mercenaries. The meetings went by without any major problems, aside from Skyline giving dirty looks to Sniper. I can't blame him, Sniper was throwing his dehydrated piss at him. Aside from that things were actually going according to the plan for once. The meeting ended and everyone got up and began to filter over the base to do whatever they wanted. I sighed as I knew that I would have to stay in my truck tonight. 

"Miss Paulings, something wrong?" Engineer asked me.

"Not really, I just have to sleep in my truck tonight and its kind of uncomfortable"

"Well, you can sleep in my room..." Skyline suggested.

"Wait really?"

"Yeah, I can brig in a cot from the Med wing and you can have the bed for tonight"

"Oh well sure"

"Great, you have the map of this place so just go to y room when you're ready to sleep"

_This night be just what I need to get Scout off my back._

Skyline smiled and nodded before leaving.

"Lass you're playing with fire" Demo warned me.

"Why?"

"Won't Scout get mad?"

"I'm not dating Scout, I don't even like him"

"Fair enough, just don't go playing with this new boys heart"

"I won't"


	8. (Not What I Expected)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Pauling stays the night in Skyline's room and finds out something about him. It isn't what she expected

**_Miss Pauling POV_ **

Dinner time would be soon and I was walking around the base. I must say, I'm grateful that I won't have to spend the night in my car but I can't help but worry. What if I had chosen the wrong person, we had only met a few days ago and I had no idea what he is capable of. 

_Crap, I'm only thinking about it now_

"Sheila, you ok there?"

I flipped around to see Sniper standing there with a raised eyebrow

"Oh, um. Yes"

"I don't believe ya, but I'll let it slide. Aren't you going to dinner?"

"I'm on my way now"

"Hm, who's cooking tonight?"

"I don't live here"

"ah, right"

He didn't know how to hold up a conversation properly but neither did I, so I guess it was even? As we walked to the kitchen I heard footsteps then the murmur of voices behind me.

"I'm just saying, surgery is just stabbing someone to life"

"Zhis is zhe reason you are not a Medic dummkopf"

"Dummkopf?!"

Medic and Skyline glided past us, still debating over the ethical ideas of surgeries. Skyline turned around for a second to give me a sweet smile before bouncing back into their whether painkillers, or chloroform would work on a patient. Sniper chuckled next to me.

"I'm going to be honest, those German folk are strange"

"Is Skyline German? He doesn't have the same accent as Medic"

"For blood and birth, yeah he's German alright. I have no clue where his accent came from, it sounds almost British"

"I'll ask him later"

The warm smell of mashed potatoes and chicken floated through the air as we stepped into the kitchen. Engineer was carefully taking a big pan of mashed potatoes out of the oven when he saw us.

"Hey Sniper, Miss Pauling"

"Good evening engineer"

"Hey mate"

Some of the team was already there, I guess engineer's cooking brought them here. Scout was sitting on the couch with Pyro and Demo, Soldier was standing by Engineer and watching him a he handled food, Spy Heavy, and Medic were talking calmly over a pack of cards, and Skyline was pacing back and forth around the kitchen with his headphones on.

**(Way to put your neurodivergent traits on your OC, wonderful way to cope)**

"Wow, Engie made this?"

Engie chuckled as we gestured at the food he just made.

"Thought this place could use some good old Texas charm"

The entire team sat down at the table and we all began to eat. Engie was such a good cook!

"Wow, this is amazing!"

"Glad you like it Scout"

"I didn't know ya could cook"

"You forget that I'm a family man, I got a lot of kids and they don't feed themselves"

"Yeah, dad's tends to make good food-" Skyline commented "-Except for mine"

"Hmf, Schweinhund. I should've left you in Germany"

"How would you escape the government if you didn't have your token mixed kid as your gateway" Skyline stated smugly.

"Smug bastard"

" _It's_ _genetic_ "

I could honestly watch those two fight all day, but the other mercenaries began to talk in a an attempt to keep Medic and Skyline from tearing each other apart. I found out a few interesting things about all the mercenaries, Medic played fiddle, Engineer had NINE KIDS, Heavy had a degree in Russian Literature, Scout was actually his school's star baseball player in high school, Demo studied Celtic myths, and Soldier's grew up on an army base in Kentucky. it makes me think, they are people after all. It sucks that they all decided to become contract killers instead, but what do I know?

"Thanks for the food Engie" 

"No problem ya'll, get some sleep ok"

Scout walked up to me and leaned on the counter.

"Soooo, hey hot stuff. You sleeping in your van agin?"

"Actually, no. I'm sleeping in the base tonight"

"You know there's a free spot in my bed~"

"Thank for the offer, but I'm sending the night with skyline"

"Huh?!"

Hearing his name, Skyline joined our conversation.

"What did you about me?"

"Miss Pauling is going to sleep in your room?!"

"Oh yeah, she said she didn't want to sleep in her van so I offered for her to use my bed tonight and I'll sleep in a cot from Medbay"

"You better not try anything!"

"I swear I won't Scout"

He didn't look convinced but he stormed off regardless. Skyline gave me a sorry smile.

"I'm sorry about him"

"It's ok, I'm sorry if I dragged you into this"

About ten minutes later, I was in skyline's room. It was small but cozy. He was in the attached bathroom getting changed and told me to take my time so I could be comfortable. On his dresser he had an open photobook. 

"Can I come out now?"

"Oh sure, sorry I finished getting dressed a few minutes ago"

He stepped out of the bathroom and saw me looking at the phonebook.

"You can look through it ya know, I don't mind"

"Oh ok!"

He flopped down next to me as he began to explain each one of the photos. 

"That was back when mom and dad were together, I think I was about four or five. Oh and that was my first gold performance-"

The photo he pointed at showed him, no older than 10, holding a gold trophy. He was smiling wide and holding a pair of black ice-skates.

"You play hockey?"

"Figure skating actually, was pretty damn good too"

We looked through the book as he laughed at memories of his life, until we got to one particular photo. It showed him with his arm around a boy with curly black hair. they both held trophies, Skyline's gold and the other boys silver.

"That was Oliver, he was my boyfri- best friend. we always competed against each other in the rink"

"Oh, you look so happy"

"We were 16, we had so many reasons to be happy"

I noticed his voice had dropped. He looked sad almost.

"Did something happen to Oliver"

"He passed away"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. can I ask how?"

"I would've too for the same reason if he didn't tell me to play dead"

"Skyline, what happened"

He closed the boom at he looked sadly at me.

"Germany isn't the nicest place for gay men"


	9. (You What?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout's jealousy of Skyline turns into something else. Skyline knows his dad's secret and isn't going to let it drop

**_Miss Pauling POV_ **

"Did I hear you right?"

"I hope so"

"You're attracted to men?"

Skyline laughed and looked away.

"Haha yeah, you did hear me right"

"Oh, well thank you for telling me..."

"No problem, ya know. You seemed very accepting"

"I am, well. I don't really care. what you do under bedcovers is no business of mine"

"Thank you!"

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I asked.

"Is Medic also-"

"Yep, his marriage was a cover up. for both of them"

"Both?!"

"YES! My whole house was made of flaming homo's!"

_**Scout POV** _

I could hear Miss Pauling and Skyline laugh through the walls. I couldn't make out their words but I still felt a twinge of jealousy. Of course she favored the guy who probably can't swing a bat. I went to bed with my veins buzzing. 

I slept the whole night, which was nice. At least one thing was going right for me. By the time I got up, Half the base was up and I wouldn't get to be alone with Miss Pauling, I missed my one opportunity. I stormed down to the kitchen to see that a few people were there. Spy and Sniper were bitching at each other over something and demo watched. He's been awake for 20 minutes and he's already drunk. I can't believe some people on this team. Medic was hovering over the coffee machine with Engie. The sound of light laughter as Miss Pauling and skyline were laughing over a story Skyline was telling

"-and that's how we found Archimedes"

"I can't believe you crawled through a vent to get a dove"

"Got something against doves Pauling?" skyline teased.

I gagged in their direction, getting their attention.

"Watching you two flirt is so disgusting"

"Scout I like men"

The kitchen went silent as the rest of the group turned to look at him.

"Oh shit, I wasn't supposed to say that outloud"

"Vell, it's been obvious Kamerad"

"Honestly lad, the tongue piercing gave it away"

"He's right bloke"

"How did I not notice the tongue piercing. Wait a minute one of my sons have one!"

"Your son's probably gay Engie"

Skyline leaned back as he watched the kitchen explode into a debate. He winked at me as he let out a soft chuckle.

"I was bored so I ruined breakfast. Intentionally"

Miss Pauling smirked a she got up.

"Anyways, I should be heading to the BLU base soon. Thanks for the breakfast though"

"Bye sheila"

"Farewell Lass"

"Bye bye Paulings!"

"Bye Miss Paulings~"

_**Medic POV** _

I have to say. I thought the kitchen would explode, well Engie might. Skyline smirked as he watched the chaos. Well, I suppose its nice that he only outed himself and me. I don't think I'm ready to tell the team. The coffee finished brewing and I poured myself a cup so I could get to work as soon as possible. Skyline leaned fist the counter and striked up a conversation

"Heeeeyyyyyy dad~"

"Vhat is it?"

"Don't be rude, I just wanted to hang in the lab with you today"

"Vhy the sudden idea"

"My friend left"

"Go make more then, you not 10 years old"

He pouted and I reluctantly agreed. I don't see him causing any harm. A few minutes later we began walking to the lab. We passed Heavy on the way there. His dumb smile nearly melted me. I think I might be coming down with something.

"Good morning Doktor, Good morning snow boy"

"Ah, good morning Heavy~" I responded

"Morning Heavy"

After he was out of earshot Skyline whispered to me

"He's a little old for me, but I'm sure you might fancy him"

"Elliot!" 

(That's Skyline's real name btw)

"What? You're turning red dad, look at you"

I turned around. I didn't have any feelings for Heavy. Nope. I don't have any feelings for my teammate

_Shit I do_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this one's so short. I'm in school and my teacher is staring me down through Zoom. She knows what's up but I'm not going to tell my class  
> "Yeah, I'm writing TF2 Fanfiction. Wanna read?"


	10. (The Battle Field)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to battle. I've been wanting to write this for a while now!

_**Medic POV** _

"!0 minutes till battle"

Everyone stood in full gear by our spawn-point doors. They already told us how this worked. if we died, we would just re-spawn in this cold re-spawn room and jump back into battle. It sounded strange, we would die then just come back to life. It didn't make much sense tp me but I suppose there's a lot of things that make no sense to me here. Skyline was wearing a uniform similar to mine but in gray instead of white, and had patches with wing sigma's on his shoulders instead of my Medic symbols. His whole class revolved around the sky and flight. Of course a good sniper could shoot him right out of the air, but he was amazing against slower opponents like Heavy's. Even his melee weapon was a short sword in the shape of a jagged feather. His flexibility and years of dance experience made it easy for him to maneuver around in the air. He caught me eye sandpit up. thumbs up. I smiled as my eyebrows furled together.

_Remember Ludwig, you just have to keep your team alive to win. I just need to keep our death count low_

30 seconds till battle. Everyone was ready to go. There was a loud beep as the doors opened and we flooded onto the field. Skyline used a puff of air to launch himself onto the roof of a building and took off. I stuck with the classes that needed my healing before others. The Heavy, Soldier, and Pyro. I don't know what I was expecting but this truly was a battlefield. The first thing we saw out the gate was a circle of planted explosives waiting for us. I saw the red beeps and briefly accepted my fate. I closed my eyes and hoped the re-swpan center would work. But the explosion never came. I opened my eyes to see Soldier holding his rocket launcher backwards and smiling widely. They exploded mid air. And right at my son.

"Watch where you're launching those bombs!" Skyline shouted from above us.

He had a hang glider type apparatus and narrowly avoided the bombs that had been launched at him.

"You can fly, dodge them maggot"

"Attack the BLU's not me!"

I knew just what we had to do today. I charged in with my Med-Gun ready at any moment. It seemed like every enemy was after me. Makes sense, seeing as I am the Medic. If they stall me they can get the rest of my teammates without anyone to heal them. It was a total mess at first. I looked up just in time to see a Sniper with his aim pointed right at me. For the first time.

I couldn't move

And Skyline flew right in front of me.

The bullet flew through his chest, splattering me in blood. The corpse lay on the floor. 

"Doktor Run!"

heavy snapped me back into reality as I sprinted away from the main battle. I couldn't process what just happened. Did he just die in front of me. To a single gunshot. I was taking cover with a few other teammates as I healed them all. I craned my neck to look at our base just in time to see Skyliner fly out the doors of the base and back into battle. I breathed out a heavy sigh of relief.

_You worry too much Ludwig, he's fine_

"Real sorry about that, first time seeing a re-spawn happen is pretty spooky ain't it" Engineer remarked.

"Well, we better get used to it"

We couldn't hide for much longer. Skyliner, Pyro, and Demo couldn't hold up against the BLU Team forever. We had to go back and win this. All of us who were in hiding charged out. I had my median ready at any moment. Then it hit me. I felt a sharp pain in my back as the warm feeling of thick blood dripped down my back.

"Au revoir"

The Blu Spy took off running as I collapsed. I was cold, really cold. At least I have a re-spawn waiting for me

Hopefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT AND I'M SORRY. I don't have enough motivation to write more tonight, maybe tomorrow


	11. (Continuation Of The Battle)

_**Medic POV** _

No afterlife awaited me. I felt my blood seep out onto the floor as my vision went dark. I squeezed my eyes shut and all my pain faded to a mere ache. I was standing up but everything was dark for a few more seconds. My eyes fluttered open as I regained control of my senses. The first thing I noticed was the smell of the cold re-spwan room. I wanted to stay here and breath if it weren't for my conscious yelling at me.

_LUDWIG BACK TO THE BATTLE_

The re-spawn port next to me began to glow before Heavy stumbled out. He set himself up straight as he grumbled to himself

"I will kill BLU French man. Horrible cigarette man"

He looks over at me and softened his gaze. He set his gun back into position when he apologized to me.

"Sorry if I worried you Doktor..."

"It's fine, ve are both having a bad day"

"Yes, fighting is not fun"

We charged out together. I mostly stayed behind him and kept his health up whilst he shot and everything thing BLU. He was mowing them down like it was nothing. I heard a strangled scream behind me and turned around just in time to see a BLU Scout get slashed in half by Skyline. He had that familiar smile that he always had when he was tired. This job was taking a toll on him.

"Zhank you"

"No problem dad"

It tok a long battle before we heard the siren, signaling the end of the fight.

"and the first win goes too- THE RED TEAM!"

With that, all of us exploded. Both teams began to trudge back to our bases. Heavy clasped my hands suddenly in his.

"Doktor was amazing! Kept me alive nearly the whole match"

"Zhank you Kamerad"

Spy cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"How many times did everyone die here?"

"I believe I died three times" I said.

"Heavy died 4 times"

"Mate, I think I died like 6 times"

"Honestly lad, I think around 5 or 6"

"I died twice!" Skyline cheered.

"I didn't die once" Scout proudly announced.

Skyline leaned over him to read his scores.

'Why does it say you died 16 times then?"

"Shut up!"

Spy sighed as he lit a cigarette and stalked off. I suppose he was tired with us. 

_**Scout POV** _

I was kicking back in my room when I heard a knock at my door. I groaned as I sat up.

"Come in"

_No answer_

"I said, come in!"

_Still no answer_

I forced myself to get up and open the door.

"I told ya to come I-"

There was no one there. I craned my neck to to look into the hallway just in time to see a flutter of white hair dash ou of the hallway.

_That damn Skyline. He probably thinks he's soooo funny doesn't he_

I was about to close my door when my foot brushed against something. There was a small brown box with a small not on it. I carefully picked it up and brought it back into my. 

_Hi Scout,_

_I'm sorry for saying your death scores_ _outlaud today. I know that I probably embaresed you and hope this can make it up. I hope we can get along some time in the future_

_-Skyine_

I dug into the package to find a Tupperware box filled with wrapped fudge. As I took it out I realized that it was still warm. Like it had been made like a few minutes ago. Damn, I fell kind of bad now. I wasn't angry at Skyline, he was just sensitive or overthinking. 

_Maybe if I tell him that he'll feel better_

I put away the fudge and began to search the base. Where could he be? I checked the locker-rooms, the training room and the garden and yard area. Still nothing, maybe he was in the kitchen/living room area. I was about to pass the Medical Wing on my way there when the idea popped into my head.

_He might be in there, that would make a lot of sense. Medic is his dd after all_

I worked up enough courage to knock on the cold white doors.

"Yes? Come In!"

I stuck my head in the doorway to see Medic sitting at his desk scribbling away a paper.

"Heya Doc, uhm-"

"Are you hurt?"

"No-"

"Sick?"

"No, but I-"

"Then vhat do you need?"

Medic looked up from his papers and crossed his arms. Whatever he was doing, he looked like it needed his full attention. how could this cross weird man be related to something as soft as Skyline.

"Where's Skyline? I wanna have a chat with him"

Medic sighed and rubbed his eyebrows.

"Great, what did he do? That boy has driven me crazy for the last 20 years. Did he put eggs in your bed or something?"

"What no? I just wanted to talk with him"

"Oh vell, I have no idea where that boy is. No idea what he gets up to either"

"Ok then. See ya"

Not in the Medical Wing, that leaves the kitchen. A soft chatter was coming from the kitchen as I approached. Demo was raiding the liquor supply, Engie was making Pyro hot chocolate, and Spy seemed to be teaching Soldier how to use playing cards. Spy had chosen to not wear his mask right now and it looked _weird_

__

**(DON'T LOOK AT ME, THE FANDOM JUST COLLECTIVELY DECIDED HE LOOKED LIKE THIS)**

Spy looked up at me. 

"Ah, Scout. would you like to play cards or are you also uneducated and don't know how to play?"

"Cut that out, where's the flying guy"

"Lad if you're looking for Skyline you might want to check somewhere else. Poor lad was muttering to himself while baking something. Looked worried, I thought he would bite his own lip off-"

Demo was interrupted by a loud crash in the hallway.

"What was that?"

I looked into the hallway to se Skyline fall out of the supplies closet. 

"Oh, heyyy Scout"


	12. (Maybe This Isn't So Bad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, little note. I will write some things in other languages. The translation will be put in bold under or next to them.

_**Engineer POV** _

I served Pyro his hot chocolate before leaving the kitchen to see what was all that commotion, Spy and Soldier had the same idea. Skyline was on the floor with half the cleaning supplies next to him. 

"I guess I leaned on the door too much, I tried to grab a shelf to try and keep myself from falling but I brought the whole thing down with me"

Skyline laughed softy and rubbed his neck. Judging by the noise, he had a nasty fall. 

"What were you doing in the closet in the first place?" Scout exclaimed.

"Oh, umm. I- well, I wanted somewhere quiet to think"

Skyline was looking away shyly. a clear sign of a liar but if he doesn't want to talk about it, dragging it out of him would do nothing.

"So you thought hiding with the cleaning supplies was a good idea" Spy inquired.

"Well, yeah"

I held out my hand to him. I motioned for him to take it and get up.

"Come on son, maybe you need to eat something. I haven't seen you eat all day"

"Yeah, I think you're right"

Skyline took my hand nd I helped him standup. I nudged him back into the kitchen were Pyro was. 

"Mmmm mmmm"

He motioned for us to sit at the table. Skyline fell into a chair with Scout next to him.

"Oh and Skyline" Scout brought up.

"Yeah Scout?"

"Thank you for the fudge, I wasn't mad at you about earlier"

Skylined sighed in relief as he slumped against the table. He chuckled softly before speaking again. His laugh was very soft, the complete opposite of Medic's maniacal crazed laugh. I still couldn't believe that they were related. He seemed to always have a worried expression on his face, even when he smiled his eyebrows furled together. 

"Thank god! I was so worried that you were mad and I didn't know how to make it up to you" He admitted.

"Oh, that's why you looked so worried lad" Demo interrupted.

"Haha, yeah I guess"

Spy rolled his eyes but still stayed in the conversation. It was a few minutes into the conversation when he spoke again.

"Skyline if you don't mind, why is your accent nothing like Medic's. I mean, you are both from Germany? No?"

"Oh, well I am from Germany, but my mother wasn't she was from London so she raised me with that accent and I guess it just stuck with me"

"Understandable"

I noticed that Skyline seemed to act kind of weird around us. The realization only hit me a few minutes later.

"Skyline, I have to say. You're kinda weird but you are one hell of a baker" Scout commented.

"Thank you fräulein" 

Spy burst out laughing. What was so funny.

"I must say, that was rather funny"

"What was?" 

Skyline tiled his head. He seemed genuinely confused.

"Well, I know a little German, you just called Scout fräulein"

"Oh! That slipped out! I'm so sorry! I guess I'm just used to being with girls so I normally automatically refer to my teammates as that"

"Wait a minute, what did he call me?"

"I accidentally called you fräulein, which means lady. It was a tiny mistake"

"Oh, well. I guess if ya did it by accident-"

Yeah

Skyline definitely likes someone.

_**Medic POV** _

I finally finished up all the paperwork. I was a mercenary and I still had to deal with this crap. Teufort had gone trough a lot of legal process to make sure that my _issues_ were covered. Personally, I didn't think I had done so many illegal things. Turns out there was a lot more malpractice in my records than I thought. So maybe taking a patients skeleton wasn't the worst thing I've done, but they did take my license away soooooo, uhm. That wasn't all that good. I sighed as I tuck all the paperwork in folders, I would have to gave these to Miss Pauling the next time I see her. Dinner would be ready soon, I think it's Soldier's turn to cook. I must say, Americans have no taste in food. Well, maybe Engineer. His food wasn't all that bad, but Scout's and soldiers made me gag. I think I've gagged less when I was a medical student for the first time. I would rather eat he flesh of someone on a battle field than their cooking.

My thought of their horrible cooking was interrupted by the Med-bay doors swinging open.

"Has anyone in this team heard of knocking?- Oh wait, its just you"

Elliot (Skyline's real name) smiled at me widely as he jumped on the medical table.

"Yes it is I- oh and dinner's almost ready. You ready for some food poisoning?"

"is it really that bad today?"

"It's worse"

"Great, this base is a Dummkopffest" I grumbled.

"Yes but one of them are growing on you~"

"Hm?"

"I think Heavy would make a wunderbar Liebhaberin for you, don'y you agree?" **(Wonderful lover)**

"Elliot! Sei nicht komisch!" **(Don't be** **weird!)**

"Sorry, sorry, but am I wrong?"

I retaliated by throwing the closest book I had at him. He was struck down by a 4 pound book filled with a history of malpractice. He sprung up from the floor and ran away giggling to avoid the next thing I would throw at him. Well, I should follow him now. He really loved to tease me, as if he didn't wasn't a hopeless romantic too.


	13. Expiration Date (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the plot of expiration date, but with a few twists and changes so it matches the story.

Wow, not 

_**Spy POV** _

It had been about a month here. Turns out they are not as bad as I thought. Little by little, those sub-humans began to grow on me. Even that ridiculous Scout. We even got to meet the man who arranged all of this. None other than Saxton Hale, crazy lunatic if I'm being honest. I sat back as I lit another cigarette in my office-room. It was nice, most knew better than to interrupt me here. That was until Engineer knocked on my door.

"Spy?"

"Yes?"

I sat up, he wasn't bad company. A tad bit strange but not bad. Strange Texas man. He poked his head into the room and he looked rather worried.

"Uhm, well. Medic has something to announce and the others. Well me too, and well.... It doesn't look too good"

"What's going on?"

"You're gonna have to come down with the others. Medic may have found something horrible"

"Ok, we are they?"

"In the garage waiting for the others to return from their mission"

With that he disappeared. I sighed as I rubbed my eyebrows. what did he find now? Was the Uber Charge secretly destroying our re-spawn tags? Or was one of us the product of a horrific science experiment? Maybe something happened to the four out on a mission today. Who was out getting the intel today anyways? I know that Heavy and Skyline were out today, Medic would always make such a fuss over them when they left. Always telling the to be careful, such a strange man. He truly is too attached to them, as if he were looking after his husband and kid. I think Scout and Soldier are out too. That probably explains why the base was so nice and quiet today. 

_**Scout POV** _

I woke up due to Heavy hitting my seat to wake me up. Skyline reached across me to answer the call from HQ.

"RED Team, its Miss Pauling. Please tell me you got the briefcase!"

"We sure did!"

"Uh yeah, sure" I agreed with Skyline

"And _nobody_ saw you" Miss Pauling inquired

"Er, well-" 

"-Basically nobody!" I interrupted skyline. Miss Pauling didn't need to know everything.

"Scout, I'm right here" 

_Haha, well shit Scout_

"I'm sorry Miss Pauling, I already took care of at least 12 witnesses. Scout and Soldier said they'd take the others" Skyline began to nervously explain.

"Well, I can see that skyline. I'm talking about-"

Soldier suddenly burst out of the back of the truck, pushing me aside and crashing Skyline right into Heavy's side.

"Sorry-"

"It's ok Snow Boy"

I struggled to get back into a normal sitting position whilst soldier yelled in my ear, showing off the briefcase to Miss Pauling.

"Hey Miss Pauling! We killed everybody and got the brief case!" He triumphed.

"Not everybody soldier, you left seven witnesses guys-"

A loud bang came from Paulings side of the screen.

"Six"

Heavy sighed as he turned the van into the entrance to the base. 

"Just keep the briefcase safe, have a good weekend guys"

"You too Miss Pauling"

"Say hi to the doves for me Elliot"

"You got it!"

"Elliot?"

"That my real name"

"So you and Pauling are on a first name basis whilst she just calls the rest of us by our classes?"

"Uh well-"

Heavy grabbed Skyline's shoulder and yanked him out of the car.

"No time for fighting Little Man, Snow Boy is better than that"

"I am leaving the van now!" Soldier announced as he left the van too.

I glared my throat, its finally time to shoot my shot.

"So uhm Miss Pauling?"

"What is it Scout?"

"Well uhm, I guess your real busy tis weekend"

"Funny you mention that, I will be burying bodies all weekend so _you_ don't go to jail"

"G-good so we're both busy"

A short silence coated us 

"Bye Scout"

She cut off the transmission leaving me to sit in silence. Ah great, I blew it again.

"Failing to ask out that Dialtone again?" Spy teased

"Go to hell Spy"

"You know, it would help if you asked Miss Pauling out with some kind of present" Skyline suggested.

He managed to squirm out of Heavy's grasp and was combing his hair back to try and fight the frizzed mess it normally was.

"Present?" 

"Yeah, like flowers, or food, or a stuffed animal, or a vial of your blood-" 

"What the fuck did you just suggest lad" Demo interrupted

"Well _I think its romantic_ Demo!"

"How?!"

"Blood is a very sacred and beautiful thing, entrusting someone with your own blood shows trust!"

"Ja, I agree" Medic spoke up.

"Of course _you_ agree"

"Don't you talk to my father like that!"

Heavy pried them apart and plopped Skyline down in a chair next to where Medic and Engineer were standing. I walked up to Engineer and Medic as Demo hopped on the teleport and disappeared.

"Heyy, look at all this. what have you two eggheads been working on"

I threw the keys at them and they just watched it hit the floor.

"Nice catch"

They looked between each other with a concerned expression.

"Yeah listen, we've been running some experiments on the teleporter and ya'll gotta take a look at this"

Engineer held the remote to the teleporter and fired it up. It spun quickly only to produce a single loaf of bread.

"Wow, you can teleport bread that is big news- is Demo back with the beer yet?"

Medic broke the bread in half to show it speckled with with green and white specks. Both me and Skyline cried out at the same time.

"AYO! WHAT IS THAT?!"

"Tumors"

Everyone looked warily at the bread. Even Heavy who was trying to enjoy his sandwich in the corner.

"You know what this means" Engie started.

"We can't teleport bread anymore!"

Soldier angrily grabbed me by the neck and swung me onto the table. He raised his fist as if he was bout to punch me but was stopped by Engineer.

"Woah, not exactly Soldier. You teleport as much bread as you like. And that goes for all of you-"

Engineer took off his helmet and his face was twisted into an expression of concern and a slight sadness.

"-If here's something any of ya'll wanted to do before you _died_. Now would be a good time"

"How long before these tumors kill us?" Spy asked.

"Vell, lets see. Ve all use zhe teleporter, lets say 6 times a day, times the time ve've been here, minus the fact ve are not bread. Yes-"

He turned to look at us, a crazy stricken look in his eyes.

"Ve all have three days to live"

A sickly silence coated all of us. We were really gong to die. The respawn wouldn't get rid of the tumors, it had teleporter components so no matter what, these would kill us in three days. We've worked so hard, just to die. So soon. The deadly silence was interrupted by Demo finally appearing.

"Wooooooooooooo! Whats going on?"

"Make that 2 and a half days for Demo" Skyline commented.


	14. Expiration Date (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team just found out about their impending death sentence. With Scout wanting to fulfill his last wish as going on a date with Miss Pauling, he turns to Spy for help. But Skyline asked Spy for help for a similar reason.

_**Spy POV** _

I gathered all of the RED team into our meeting room. It's time or the final wishes of each of the team members. I must admit, I am not afraid of most things. I never have been, but I have a feeling that the dying wishes of these sociopathetic sub-humans will haunt my dreams. 

**_(It is time for the iconic Rick May line, you will be missed)_ **

"This is a bucket"

"Dear god"

"T here's more!"

"No-"

**(Momentary silence)**

"it contains the dying wish of every man here, Scout-"

He turned away from Skyline and Heavy to look at me.

"-you did collect everyone's dying wish?"

"Oh you bet?"

"Excellent, gentlemen. Syncronize your dear watches"

The room was silent except for the clicking of the watches as everyone set their for 70 hours. 70 hours to live. it almost seemed like nothing, but I know that we are far above what is possible in this crazy world.

"We have 70 hours to live: For most men, that's no time at all-"

I chucked my cigarette away to the side

"-we are not most men. We are mercenaries, we have the resources to win, to make these hours count! The clock is ticking gentlemen, lets begin"

I reached into the bucket and pulled out the first slip of paper. I felt a twinge of worry as I read the name messily sprawled across the top of the poorly folded letter. Well, its bet to get it over with sooner.

"Our first dying wish is Scout's!"

I took a Monet as saw the card. What was that?

"hes drawn a picture of me getting hit, by, a, car-"

I put the drawing closer to my face

"I have something radiating off of me?"

"yeah those are stink lines! Thats why the car hit him-"

This pulled a soft laugh from Skyline who almost instantly muted himself with his hands. He caught my eye and furled his eyebrows together in a silent apology for laughing. I shook my head and took the other suggestions. They were all Scout's drawings?!

"Here you have drawn me have sexual congress with the Eiffel Tower. The Eiffel Tower having sexual congress with me. Both of us relaxing post congress. I am crying nd the Eiffel Tower has stink lines radiating off of it? Did anyone beside Scout put a card into the bucket?!"

The room was quiet except for scout laughing and Skyline turning red in an attempt to keep from joining Scout in a fit of laughter.

"Fantastic, this has been a massive waste of my time"

"You did not read mine!" Soldier yelled.

"Does it say you want the bucke-"

"Yes!"

I shoved the bucket at hm as I waved my hands to dismiss everyone from the room. 

"See you all in hell!" I announced as I lit a cigarrette.

I started to walk back to my smoke room/study when a voice behind me sounded.

"Spy..."

"What is it Skyline?"

"I do have a dying wish, but I need your help"

_**Scout POV** _

I can't believe I'm doing this. Damn, I must be really desperate to go to _SPY_ for help. I mean Spy, really? As I was about to knock I could hear two voices mumbling inside.

"Just like that!"

"I don't know, I fell kind of ridiculous..."

"Well maybe if you didn't have such terrible posture this wouldn't be a problem!"

"That's fair, you know better than I do"

Was that Skyline? and Spy? I have feeling that this is weird but I have no other choice. I knocked on the door and heard the sound of books dropping to the floor.

"Go away" 

I poked my head in the door. Skyline was crouching on the floor and picking up a small stack books. Spy looked over at me as he heard my voice.

"Hey Frenchie, ya got a second"

"Ah Scout, please go fuck yourself"

"Yeah, that's funny, anyways -augh"

Spy tried to shut to door with me still in the doorframe.

"Wait wait wait wait! Come on Spy! I'm sticking my head through door here to say I'm sorry!"

Spy reluctantly let the door swing open and I stumbled in.

"Make it quick, can't you see that I'm busy!"

"With what? Smoking?"

"Just tell me what you want"

"I did write down a last wish. I would like to go on a date with Miss Pauling..."

I heard the light fumble and a small thumb from the small table in Spy's study. Skyline had narrowly caught a falling wineglass before it hit the floor.

"You? You're terrible with girls" Spy responded with a shocked expression.

"What? No! No! Spy, look at this! Look at all of this! Spy I am great with girls! But you Spy! You area amazing ladies! Mysterious and smart, and can read. That kind of girl that would never go after someone like me"

"Hm, and why is that you think?"

"Come on Spy, I don't know..."

"Well a mystery we shall take to our graves then"

"Ok, I didn't want to do this but I'll say it"

"..."

"This never leaves this room-"

Spy cocked an eyebrow at me whilst he poured a glass of wine for himself.

"Spy. You are better than me-and I need your help"

Spy clicked on a microphone and I heard the intercom flicker on.

"Say that again Scout?"

**_Fast forward with the power of bonk_ **

I can't believe myself. I did it. I am really damn desperate. But I wonder, even though Spy is helping me, why is Skyline here.

"Looks like I'll be training two uncivilized hopeless fools"

"Well that was a bit rude" Skyline mumbled.

Spy rolled a cart towards us, there were multiple things on the cart. He smiled at me and Skyline before speaking.

"Seduce m"

"huh?"

"Spy I ain't gonna"

"Seduce me!"

I scope up the bucket of chicken and tried my best to have a romantic tone.

"hey there good looking, I got a bucket of chicken-"

I was interrupted halfway but spy slapping e with his full force. Skyline gabbed my forearms and made sure I didn't hit the floor.

"I am not one of your fried chicken tramps!! I am a woman! I like my men dangerous! Mysterious! You want to be my lover! Earn it!"

Is tumbled to get back up as spy threw a manequin at me and motioned to Skyline.

"Alrght, you turn"

To my surprise Skyline opened the bottle of wine and poured two glasses. He held them before approaching Spy with a soft smile.

"Good evening, you looked lonely and was wondering if you'd like to join me for a drink?"

"Hm? Good intention-"

skyline smiled

"-BUT POOR EXECUTION! You look scared almost! You can't be afraid of rejection! You have to ask more suave! More confident! Seal with a kiss to the hand!"

"Don't you think that's moving to fast-"

Spy grabbed Skyline's hand and dropped down onto one knee. Skyline turned dark red as Spy kissed his hand.

"You see how flustered you got by me doing it! Have that same effect! I want to be able to blush through my mask!'

"This is too weird!"

Skyline shot behind me. I could feel the het radiating off of him. Damn, Spy really did find a way to be charming to anyone.

"Alright then, next lesson"

Our the next few hours spy taught me about dinner whilst he taught Skyline about ballroom dancing. It was almost comical. Especially when Sniper and Demo walked in necuas they wanted to see what was happening.

_**Demoman POV** _

I laughed as I watched Scout struggle with dinnig room manners. Spy would yell commands to him whilst trying to teach Skyline how to waltz.

"DON"T USE THAT FORK FOR SALAD YOU IDIOT! Skyline I want you to lead this time, if you mess up we start over again!"

Skyline's pale face was beginning to turn pink from the non-stop dancing he ha been ding for the last few hours.

"I thought you said you were a dancer!"

"I am, but dancing with another person is way more difficult!"

Lad's was struggling with his steps but making noticeably better progress than Scout.


	15. Expiration Date (Part Three)

_**Scout POV** _

Only a few hours before we die. then we're done. Dead, today has to be perfect. I refuse to die without going on a good date. Spy had already tested Skyline on whatever he was teaching him and now it's my turn. Spy smirked as Skyline perched on the ropes in the corner of the ring watching us. Spy wanted me to mess up but I won't.

"You have a dinner date for seven... what time do you arrive?" Spy questioned me.

He walks across the ring, awaiting my answer. I'll show that stupid Frenchie.

"Seven. A.M. Case the restaurant, run background checks on the staff. Can the cook be trusted? If not, I gotta kill him. Dispose of the body, replace him with my own guy no later than 4:30"

"You're ready"

" Wait Really?!"

"No. Everything you just said was insane... and, we are out of time. Congratulations. You're a failure. Scout!"

"Am I?"

"Yes"

"A I?"

"Scout where is this going?"

"Where this is going is I don't need your help! I'll put this date on myself"

"As if you could do all that by yourself"

"You know what?! I'm sure Skyline would love to help me! Skyline come on!"

I stormed out and gestured for Skyline to follow me. He bowed his head in shame to Spy. Or was he apologizing, I can never tell with him. Why does he have to be so hard to read?! I can't even tell if he's going with me or not!

"I'm sorry Spy, I'm going to go help Scout"

Spy chuckled as he threw a bottle of wine at Skyline, who caught it with ease.

"You know what? Maybe if you help him, it won't be a total disaster. There's some wine for your troubles"

I'm real sick of Spy's voice. I angrily grabbed Skyline's arm and dragged him out of the room with me now. Wine for your troubles, don't tell me that stupid Frencie managed to get Skyline to side with that idiot.

_**Spy POV** _

It's painful to see Scout so desperate. Like watching a rejection in public. It even more painful to see him drag Skyline into this mess. I remember how much Skyline begged for help. I normally wouldn't have accepted but he really went the full mile, he bought wine, got on his knees and begged, and even promised me blackmail of the other mercenaries. Despite all that, I enjoyed teaching him, he obviously had danced before, just never with a partner. I read all the poems we wrote to seduce someone. Some were quite cheesy but some were actually quite deep and romantic. Too bad the person they were meant for was as thick as rubber. Poor boy.

I wished he found someone with a little more brains.

_**Scout** _ **_POV_ **

Thank god Skyline can fly. I have no idea how we would have managed to set this up. H chopped down from the ceilings as he managed to put up the final banner

"Scout, don't you think this is a bit cheesy?"

"Its my date and I get to choose the design!"

"Ok ok, just a suggestion"

I hit the briefcase button to signal Miss Paulings here. I knew her speed and knew that she would be here in 10 minutes max. I ran to my room with skyline and he helped me pick out my clothes. He watched as I chose my perfect outfit.

"I don't think an undershirt would be the best choice with that collared shirt" he commented

"I think it looks great, I look stunning"

Skyline laughed softly

"Well, I guess you mange to pull it off"

He reached forward and clasped my hands in his. damn, his hands were pretty cold.

"Good luck on your date Scout"

'I couldn't have done it without ya Wings!"

"Wings?"

"Ah well, seeing as I have nicknames for everyone (not all good ones but that's besides the point) and it feels weird to call ya by your class, I thought Wings was good"

"Well, I like it!- But if you ever want to, call me Elliot. It's my real name after all"

"Elliot huh?"

For a few seconds our hands didn't move. It felt almost comforting. Hs icy hands in my warm ones. It felt perfect. Looking on it now, They were softer than Miss Paulings, and stronger too. His eyes were nice too, soft shade of pink I had never seen in eye colors before. He honestly didn't look real, he looked like one f those painting we all saw in school. The ones with snow colored perfect skin and soft eyes. I almost didn't want to look away. As if I were in a trance. He suddenly snapped us out of it as he pulled his hands back away from mine.

"Yeah, well.... wouldn't want to keep you date waiting" He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I nervously agreed and we ran to the room so I could meet Miss Pauling. He was going to cam's to give me advice from behind the sidelines before I grabbed his shoulder and forced him into a hug.

"Scout, what are you doing?"

"Saying thanks ya idiot"

"Oh ok"

He was about to leave when I said one final thing.

"Hey-"

"Hm?"

"Thank ya for everything Wings-err, Elliot"

He grinned when I said his name.

"No problem Scout, now go make her fall in love"

With that he ran off to hide behind the room and I put my headpiece in. It's showtime baby. I've got my natural charm, Spy's skills, and Skyline's help to get me through this. This will be a date worth dying for. I heard the sound of Miss Paulings motorcycle screech outside as I straightened myself out. I look perfect. I leaned agssnt the doorframe as Miss Pauling swung it open.

"Miss Pauling~ what an unexpected surprise"

"The briefcase. don't worry, we'll get it back and the administrator doesn't have to know!"

She pushed past me as she typed the code into alarm. I should say something.

"You look- you look-"

I listened to my earpiece, Skyline knew his way with words, come on. I presser's it so he could speak but all I heard was static. I grinned my teeth.

_That bastard just dipped, how could he!_

"-rashing"

"mhm, you too"

She wasn't paying attention.

"that's weird, the briefcase is right there?-"

Her eyes widened as she finally caught on.

"Scout you!- wait a seconds what's this. Is this a prom?"

"well, yeah-"

I tried to explain myself whilst listening in for Skyline. He better help me out. I'm sure he knows some things right? Spy helped him out. He's smart enough to know better than me. THEN WHY ISN'T HE USING THE MICROPHONE TO HELP ME?! I was abut to speak before the whole building rumbled.

"Scout. I get one day off a _year_ and you just wasted it on _this_!"

"Wait wait, why don't we discuss it over dinner"

I prayed that Skyline had set up the dinner area like he said he did as I swung the door open. I was greeted by a roar and turn around just in time to see Skyline get launched out as I he was thrown by something full force. He knocked both me and Miss Pauling into a wall just in time to see a thorn covered whip lash right above our heads.

"hey Scout, Hey Miss Pauling-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"Bread monster..."

I grabbed both their hands and we all sprinted trying to get away.

"Skyline fly us outta here!"

"I don't have my gear, I thought I was just going to set up a dinner not fight what ever that thing is!"

The bread monster crashed through the wall and broke the floors, sending us all falling down. I felt a soft and grasp mine. I turned to Miss Pauling to see her are falling through air. Both her hands on her shotgun. Wait a minute then who was holding my-

I felt my a wave of pain in my ankles as my feet hit the floor. Skyline was fine, his whole class revolved around dropping from high heights. I grabbed the closest thing to a bat that was near me and Skyline grabbed a splintered piece of metal that could be used as a sword.

"Run Miss Pauling!"

I swung at the beast with all my strength as I hear the others come up behind me. Skyline was jumping over the beats and slashing with all his strength. A burst of light signified heavy shooting his gun behind me. shooting round after round at whatever this thing was. I was grabbed by the monster and swung into the air. Sniper could shoot of its limb so I had no choice but to brace myself for impact with the floor as I fell. Instead I felt a collision with someone chest. I was laid on the ground just in time to see a white has of hair run at the monster again. Thats crazy bastard. I ra to help Miss Pauling with the bomb.

"I' so sorry miss paling"

"YOU sHOULD BE! NOW GIVE ME YOUR WATCH"

"Yeah, that's where this all started-"

We pushed the bomb so it was near the creature.

"Everyone out now!"

We ran but the doors weren't open enough for me, Miss Pauling, or skyline to get through. We took cover when we all realized what we had to do. we had to take cover inside the beast. I sprinted with Miss Pauling towards the bread monster but Skyline didn't

"What are you doing?" Miss paling yelled at him. 

He joined us to show that he was holding one of Medic's doves in his hands.

"gotta keep my boy safe"

With that the three of us jumped in the monster and hoped we didn't die. There was a bright flash of light then a searing pain. The everything was dark again.

When I cam to my senses, I was laying on top of Skyline with Miss Pauling a few feet away and the dove (still alive) in one of Skyliner's hands. the other one was wrapped around me to keep me from hitting the grind too hard.

"I can't fell anything below my neck" Miss Pauling groaned

"I can and its not very nice" Skyline mumbled.

Wait minute, are we not dead? If that explosion didn't kill me shouldn't the tumors have.

"How are we not dead?"

Soldier voice jumped into the conversation she he threw the debris covering us to the side.

"Good news! we are not dying! We are going to live forever!

"I did not zay that, I just said we aren't filled with tumors" Medic chipped in from behind.

"THANK GOD!"

I sat up and Skyline sat up too, his back cracking.

"Well, its nice we are not going to die"

As we all got back up I started to talk to Miss Pauling again.

"I have a couple jobs this weekend, but you can come along if you'd like"

"Imma pass, but thanks"

That night when we were walking back to our dorms I saw Skyline rip a paper in half then crumple the up and throw them away. One Half bounced off and landed at my feet. Of course, I opened and read it. 

I was shocked.

It waste of the most beautiful poems I had ever read. I almost could feel all his emotions through the writing. It felt sad and hopeful at the same time.

"Scout, its not very good-"

"Are you kidding?! This is great!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Who was it for?"

"Thats not important"

"Ok mystery man, well, they are one lucky guy"

"yeah, lucky-"

_**Third person POV** _

. As Scout and Skyline walked off the balled up piece of paper in the trash can unfolded revealing the first line that has been ripped out 

_Dear Scout <3_

_I hope this poem reaches you one day, even if you don't know its me_


	16. Drunken Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the whole team drunk, just what will slip out and show themselves to the others?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, its time for some Heavy/Medic moments. Lets go

_**Medic POV** _

The whole team was officially drunk. We ha beaten the BLU Team by a landslide today and of course Demo suggested for us all to drink because we wouldn't have a scheduled fight for another two days so we'd have plenty of time to work off the hangover. Everyone agreed. We all needed a drink. But now that I sit in the base with 9 other drunk idiots I begin to wonder how good of an idea this was. Even Demo who could hold his liquor better than all of us was losing it.

"Should've *hic* seen his face. I thought the lad was about to *hic* piss himself on the spot!" Demo cheered

"Well, that's how Scouts go!" Sniper slurred.

"That's not very nice!" Scout yelled.

Skyline giggled before laying his face on the cool table. Scout was going blackout drunk and Skyline isn't too far behind him.

"We've had too much to drink haven't we" He mumbled.

"Speak for yourself. Luckily I am not as blackout drunk as the rests of you" Spy prided himself.

That was a lie, he had been drinking since the start with every else. it would take a miracle for him not be as inflicted as the rest of us.

"Spy, I can smell the wine on you" Scout said.

"Go to hell Scout!"

"Now Now, lets all get along"

"Stay out of this Engie!"

Skyline stood up and tugged on Scouts arm. He was clearly having bit of a stumble.

"Let's try and sleep, tomorrows hangover is gonna leave us all dead"

"Fine, I'll go to bed Wings!"

Scout stood up and scooped up Skyline

"But only if you do to~"

Skyline turned such a dark red of red I thought he would explode right there.

"Scout you're literally slurring your words, how are even going to walk in a straight line without dropping-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Scout had fallen. 

"See"

Engineer stood up and helped get them up.

"Come on, Pyro went to bed an hour ago. You two go get some sleep. I'll walk you there"

"Thanks overalls"

"Thanks Engie"

With that, the Engineer took them and fewer people sat at the table.

_**Heavy POV** _

Its been about an hour since Scout, Skyline, and Engineer left. It's only Me, Medic, Demo, Spy, and Sniper left. I was making sure not to drink too much. Medic was trying to be careful and not drink too much, but then again everyone needs to unwind. I'm pretty sure that was his 5th glass of liquor. His normally slicked back hair was coming loose into soft curls.

"Anyvays, zhat's how I lost my medical license!"

He was laughing and his cheeks were flushed from alcohol. He looked, well, really cute in this moment. Smiling and laughing like and idiot. Medic suddenly began to hiccup and slump against the table.

"Doktor?"

"Yes Kamerad?"

"Heavy thinks you had too much to drink"

"Oh my liebe, I'm just fine!"

Medic patted my shoulder tottery and reassure me that he was fine. He clearly had no grip on reality.

"I'm going to take Doktor back to his room"

"So soon?" Demo questioned.

"I guess I should be going to be soon too. It is 2 AM in the morning mate"

"Me too" Spy agreed.

I stood up and gently shook Medic.

"Doktor, lets go"

"I *hic* think I'm fine"

"No"

I realize I have no choice but to carry him. I stopped him up into my arms. He was much lighter than I thought he would be. He didn't argue as his head rolled across my chest.

"Danke, you truly are the sweetest"

"Da, its no problem Doktor"

He threw his arms around my neck as I carried him to his room. As I carried him to his room I could hear voices coming out from under Scout's room door. It sounded like he and Skyline were laughing about something. Not too important right now, right now I need to make sure that Medic is safe. I opened the door to his room and set him down on the bed gently. To my surprise his arms didn't leave my neck.

"Doktor, you're in your room now"

"So? I want to stay with you"

Before I could react, Medic moved his face forward and connected his lips to mine. I felt my entire face flame. Do I move, do I do the same. The Medic is also a man, is he ok with is? AM I OK WITH IS? Well, enjoy it very much but Medic is drunk off his ass. What if he suddenly sobered up, our friendship would be ruined. As out lips parted I felt like all the blood in my body just stopped. Medic rubbed his face against my neck before saying one final thing.

"I'm happy I have you to get me sober" he mumbled before passing out cold on his mattress.

Wait a second

DID HE JUST KISS ME


	17. National Coming Out Day Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback of Elliot and Medic. Enjoy

_Hey, little PSA_

_Today is national coming out day!_

_don't feel pressured to come on though! You are valid and I love all of my LGBTQ+ Fam! I am currently the T and B (maybe + I'm still debating my orientation) Anyways this chapter will have mentions of gender dysphoria, and possible self-harm. You can skip this chapter if those are difficult to read about_

_(This chapter will not be referenced later, this is just a one shot I wanted to write)_

_**Medic POV** _

It was quiet. A much needed silence. I had picked Amara up from school two hours ago and she still hasn't left her room. Did she get bullied again, if she did, I'll kill whoever hurt her. I can understand that 7th grad was hard but I didn't think it would be this bad. I groaned as I stood up from my desk. I should check on her. I walked across the house only to hear the soft soft of sniffling. Was she crying? I meant to knock on the door but it wasn't locked and the door swung open. 

"Dad it's not what it looks like!"

That's when I saw the scissors in her hand, her snow colored hair chopped on the floor below. Then I saw something else, bandages wrapped across her chest. Why? She broke down crying. It took 10 minutes before she stopped crying.

"It's ok, come on. I'll fix it"

With tears in her eyes I lead her to the bathroom sink.

"Any idea's on what you want?"

"Th-this"

The haircut belonged to a male model but I suppose if it made her happy I couldn't care less. I carefully snipped at her hair, made sure to keep everything the way she wanted. When I finished I rinsed and dried her hair. 

"So vhat do you think"

"It's amazing- Thank you dad"

She got up to leave but I stopped her.

"You know vhat I have to ask"

"About the bandages-"

"About the bandages"

She slumped against the wall. She didn't look up as she spoke.

"Dad have you ever felt that you were born in the wrong body?"

"Zhat do you mean?"

"Like, I feel like a boy in a girls body"

It took a long time but I managed to explain what that feeling was. Gender dysphoria. I've seen it affect a few people. A young male nurse at my hospital had had his top surgery a few days ago. About a months before that, I had to help a trans-woman fill out her prescription for Estrogen. I've had my experience with this field, but it's much scarier seeing my own child affected with it.

"Amara... I love you forever. Whether you're my little girl-"

She winced

"-or my little boy"

"Elliot..."

"Hm?"

"I was thinking the name Elliot..."

_**Memory Montage Time** _

_**Elliot Age 16** _

Elliot sobbed as he hugged the box to his chest.

"You mean it dad?"

"Of course, you start T Monday"

_**Elliot Age 19** _

"I'm scared"

"Vhy?" 

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Trust me, the man I chose has the most solid hand in all of Germany. I'll see you when you're done with top surgery"

_**Elliot Age 20** _

. I cheered as we left the court house. Elliot has his tears spilling over his pale cheeks and running onto his papers.

"I love you dad. For everything"

"Of course, its what any half decent parent would do"

_**Back to current day** _

Photo's of Elliot ruled my photo books. His transition from a boy in a girl's body to him.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going out with Scout and Heavy, do you wanna join us?"

He looked amazing standing there

My baby boy


End file.
